HAPHEPHOBIA (CHANBAEK)
by Lilaprince
Summary: Apa yang kau harapkan dari sebuah pernikahan selain keturunan? Jawabannya adalah Kepuasan! CHANBAEK/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Musim dingin tahun itu, Jutaan partikel putih masih berjatuhan dari langit membasahi permukaan bumi yang dipenuhi banyak orang, namun walau ini adalah musim dingin masih banyak orang yang melakukan aktivitasnya diluar rumah. Bahkan sekolah masih tetap berlangsung dengan puluhan anak sekolah yang berjalan kaki menggunakan baju tebal untuk menepis rasa dingin.

Mentari sudah agak meninggi walau panasnya saat ini tak perpengaruh tapi cukup untuk menyatakan bahwa ini sudah tidak pagi lagi, diujung sana seseorang dengan jaket kebesaran yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya berlari membuat untaian rambut coklat madunya bergerak kebelakang menampakan wajah kelelahannya, Byun Baekhyun.

Langkah kakinya dipercepat begitu melihat gerbang yang hampir tertutup dengan kecepatan seribu Baekhyun berhasil memasuki area sekolah tapi dengan tak elitnya justru menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengan nya menyebabkan pantatnya menghantam tanah. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak karna pantat nya sakit tapi ketika dia mendongak yang dia dapati adalah wajah dingin yang menatapnya tanpa arti seketika nyali Baekhyun menciut terutama dia begitu tinggi seperti raksasa dilihat dari bawah sini.

Wajahnya tampan dengan rahang yang tegas serta tatapan mata datar, Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya karna sudah tak sanggup menaahan tatapan tersebut, padahal didalam hati dia merutuk agar setidaknya jika tidak meminta maaf dia membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"maaf"

Suara bass nya sukses membesarkan diameter mata Baekhyun, Si mungil mendongak menatapnya heran kemudian mengangguk kecil, walau besar harapan Baekhyun untuk dibantu berdiri orang itu justru berlalu melewati gerbang sekolah dengan malasnya seraya mengancingkan seluruh jaketnya.

"sial aku terlambat!"

Baekhyun sesegera mungkin berlari menuju kelasnya, ini sudah benar-benar terlambat pikirnya.

"habislah aku! tidak… tidak … jangan hukum aku guru Lee, kumohon" racau Baekhyun tak karuan disepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

Sementara itu si jangkung yang tadi menatap Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar permohohan Baekhyun dari kejauhan, pertemuan yang sungguh menggemaskan.

 **HAPHEPHOBIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Apa yang kau harapkan dalam sebuah pernikahan selain keturunan? Jawabannya adalah : Kepuasan!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading sayaaangku**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kaki jangkungnya berhenti didepan sebuah _coffe shop_ yang terlihat ramai, terutama dimusim dingin seperti saat ini. Park Chanyeol, lelaki dengan jaket kebesaran disertai tas sekolah dipunggung nya memasuki toko tersebut memilih tempat duduk disudut toko setelah memesan segelas _mocha latte_ sambil menunggu seseorang.

Ketika pesanan nya datang Chanyeol hanya menatap tanpa minat pada gelas kopi didepan nya, dia menghela nafas pelan sebelum menghembuskan nya menimbulkan butiran uap disekitar kaca didepan wajahnya. Sampai orang yang ditunggu Chanyeol akhirnya datang, seorang wanita dengan senyum lebar menghampiri nya.

"sudah lama menunggu anakku sayang?"

Akhirnya wajah tampan yang sejak tadi datar mengeluarkan senyuman tipisnya menghasilkan dimple disebelah pipinya samar-samar timbul meningktkan ketampanan diwajahnya.

"ada apa ibu memanggilku dijam sekolah?" tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol bertanya karna sungguh dia tak ingin melewatkan jam pelajaran nya.

"ini penting Chanyeol, bagi ibu dan juga masa depanmu"

"ibu, aku bahkan belum lulus sekolah bagaimana bisa ibu memikirkan masa depanku"

Chanyeol menyesap segelas _mocha latte_ didepan nya sebelum kembali menatap ibunya yang masih bertahan dengan senyuman membujuk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah…"

Tangan ibunya menggapai tangan sang anak didepan nya namun Chanyeol segera menghindarinya dengan menurunkan tangan nya dari meja tersebut, membuat senyuman sang ibu luntur seketika matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan pada sang anak yang menunduk didepan nya.

"ibu tau kau masih belum siap, tapi ibu sudah menemukan nya"

"ibu mencarikan wanita untukku? Lagi?"

"ibu hanya ingin memastikan kau memiliki teman hidup Chanyeol-ah"

"ibu masih ingat kan, tahun lalu seorang gadis mati bosan saat berkencan denganku yang bahkan tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa padanya"

"ibu hanya—"

"kumohon ibu, ini yang terakhir"

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ibunya dengan rasa kecewa, bukan pada ibunya tapi pada dirinya sendiri yang nyatanya selalu mengecewakan ibu kesayangan nya. Tapi ini juga bukan pilihan Chanyeol, dia juga tak ingin seperti ini tuhanlah yang memberikan semua ini padanya jadi dia hanya akan menjalaninya.

.

Sementara ditempat lain sepasang mata kecil sudah terlihat mengantuk memperhatikan guru yang menjelaskan pelajaran didepan sana, teman disebelahnya mengalihkan pandangan padanya melambaikan tangan didepan wajah si cantik.

"Baekhyun?" tanya teman nya menyentakkan kantuk Baekhyun seketika

"I-iya?"

"kau tertidur?"

"tidak, siapa juga yang tertidur"

"matamu menutup kupikir kau tertidur"

"Ah itu… aku hanya sedikit mengantuk"

"memangnya semalam tidur jam berapa?"

"lumayan kemalaman"

Ingatan Baekhyun melayang pada perdebatan dengan orang tua nya semalam, semalam Baekhyun sudah hampir tertidur ketika ayahnya baru pulang bekerja dengan malas Baekhyun keluar kamar menemukan ayah dan ibunya yang menunggu diruang keluarga. Tidak biasanya ayah dan ibunya memanggilnya dimalam hari apalagi disaat dia hampir tertidur.

"ayah sudah pulang?"

"iya, duduklah Baekhyun"

"ada apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun heran

"ayahmu memintamu untuk duduk, jadi duduklah" ujar ibunya dengan tenang

Baekhyun menurut mendudukan dirinya di single sofa disebelah ayah dan ibunya, entah kenapa perasaan nya tak enak melihat mata kedua orang tuanya tampak begitu mengintrogasi.

"apa kau memiliki kekasih Baek?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun serasa disambar petir, apa-apaan ayahnya bertanya seperti itu dimalam hari seperti ini, aneh sekaligus mencurigakan. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika pertanyaan tersebut muncul.

"kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya nya dengan nada sedikit naik

"tenanglah, ayah hanya ingin memastikan. Bagaimanapun ayah ingin segera menimag cucu"

Seketika kepala Baekhyun menunduk, dia bahkan sama sekali tak tertarik pada wanita bagaimana bisa ayahnya ingin meminang cucu ketika dia tak mungkin hamil? baekhyun hanya terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa saat ini, apa ayahnya akan marah jika tau bahwa dia adalah lelaki yang 'berbeda'.

"ayah tidak pernah melihatmu begitu dekat dengan wanita Baekhyun-ah"

"A-ayah?" Baekhyun gelagapan menghadapi situasi ini

"apa kau tak tertarik dengan wanita?" tanya ibunya pelan

Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam, tak lama terdengar hembusan nafas kasar dari ayahnya. Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya diusap dengan lembut oleh sang ayah, dengan sedikit keberanian Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah sang ayah yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"ayah tidak akan marah jika kau berkata jujur Baek"

"A-ayah ibu… maafkan aku"

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, mungkin memang ayahnya tidak marah tapi kecewa tentu saja ada, Baekhyun sangat merasa bersalah dengan orang tuanya.

"jika benar seperti itu, kau harus menurut dengan pilihan ayah. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun terkesiap dengan perkataan tersebut, apa ayahnya menjodohkan nya? Apa ini dalam rangka bisnis? Apa dia akan dijodohkan dengan kolega ayahnya yang sudah tua-tua itu? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak Baekhyun memaksa air matanya keluar sedikit demi sedikit walau sekuat tenaga dia menahan nya.

"kenapa menangis?" tanya ayahnya lagi

"apa ini perjodohan?"

"kau ragu dengan pilihan ayah nak?"

"A-aku bahkan tidak tahu dengan siapa aku akan dijodohkan yah" isak nya

"percayalah pada kami Baek, kau tak akan menyesal dengan pilihan kami" ibunya menenangkan

"diluar sana banyak lelaki Baek, hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka yang merupakan lelaki baik Baekhyun jadi percayalah dengan pilihan ayah"

"aku… bisakah ayah dan ibu memberiku waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini?"

"kita akan makan malam lusa Baek, kau bisa mempertimbangkan nya"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebelum memasuki kamarnya dan bergadang semalaman penuh hanya untuk memikirkan masalah ini, sungguh dia ketakutan dengan semua pertanyaan yang membayangkan sosok pria seumuran ayahnya akan menggagahinya dimalam pertama mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

Lamunannya tersentak ketika panggilan dari sang guru didepan sana, Baekhyun menoleh sedikit terkaget kearah gurunya.

"kau melamun dalam jam pelajaran, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk, sesaat kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh dia butuh tidur saat ini dengan tatapan memohon Baekhyun menatap gurunya.

"apa boleh aku beristirahat diruang kesehatan pak?"

"tentu jika kau memang membutuhkan nya"

"kau sakit?" tanya teman sebelahnya

"aku hanya mengantuk"

"sudah kuduga dari tadi kau juga tertidur"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul keluar kelasnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Sekolahnya sepi ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri melihat-lihat kelas lain yang tengah belajar ada beberapa anak yang berolahraga dilapangan.

Langkahnya memasuki ruang kesehatan berbaring dengan nyaman ditempat tidur, namun baru saja akan memejamkan mata pergerakan dibelakangnya menarik perhatian Baekhyun dengan hati-hati Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya mengintip seseorang yang tertidur dibalik tirai sebelahnya.

Seseorang tengah menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengan nya sendiri, tampak begitu kelelahan dan Baekhyun amat tau siapa itu. Yang menabraknya tadi pagi, si jangkung dengan suara bass dan tatapan tajam. Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit berdehem ketika merasa canggung sendiri memperhatikan Chanyeol yang beristirahat, Chanyeol menurunkan lengannya menatap Baekhyun namun kali ini tatapan nya berbeda dari yang tadi. Tatapan yang tampak begitu kelelahan dan sayu.

"C-chanyeol"

"Hn?" Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan dengungan namun menatap tepat dimata Baekhyun

"kau sakit?"

"tidak, hanya kelelahan. Kau sendiri?"

"sama, aku hanya mengantuk"

"kalau begitu tidurlah"

"I-iya, kau juga"

"Hn"

Dengan kaku tubuh mungilnya berbaring membelakangi Chanyeol memejamkan mata mencoba masuk dalam alam mimpinya, Chanyeol pun sama dia membalik tubunya memunggungi Baekhyun memejamkan mata lelah sampai bantingan pintu ruang kesehatan membangunkan keduanya.

"maaf kak, bisakah kakak pindah temanku mengalami cidera"

Anak yang menggunakan baju olahraga tersebut jelas masih berkeringat menopang salah seorang teman nya yang tampak kesakitan.

Chanyeol segera beranjak berdiri sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap dari tempatnya dengan sedikit meringis melihat luka dikaki adik kelasnya, sepertinya itu robek atau semacamnya.

"silahkan" ucap Chanyeol datar

Tubuh besarnya kemudian dengan santai berbaring disebelah Baekhyun, seketika Baekhyun menegang walau dia tak bersentuhan dengan Chanyeol tapi berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol menimbulkan detakan keras dalam rongga dadanya.

Park Chanyeol,

Satu nama yang selalu memenuhi kepala Baekhyun sejak awal mereka memasuki sekola tahun lalu, Chanyeol yang saat itu terpilih sebagai siswa baru mewakili visual pria berdiri didepan sana bersama seorang siswi yang terpilih sebagai visual wanita. Tatapan mata Chanyeol yang tajam awalnya membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri tapi ketika semua itu berganti dengan senyuman lembutnya membuat sesuatu didalam dirinya bergetar.

Saat itulah Baekhyun sadar bahwa dirinya telah jatuh pada sosok Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum begitu hangat didepan sana, sejak saat itu pula Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dia sering bermimpi Chanyeol mendatanginya dengan senyuman tersebut kemudian berakhir dengan celana basah dipagi harinya.

Park Chanyeol,

Selalu saja menimbulkan ketidak sengajaan dalam hidupnya walau sebenarnya Baekhyun tak sadar jika itulah yang dinamakan takdir, tahun lalu dengan sangat percaya diri Baekhyun mengajak sahabatnya hanya untuk berkenalan dengan Chanyeol. Mereka berlari ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol yang keluar dari ruang kesenian, Baekhyun menatap dengan senyum lima jarinya dibalas senyuman hangat oleh Chanyeol seperti biasanya.

"hai, aku Byun Baekhyun" ujarnya mengulurkan tangan dengan semangat

Chanyeol hanya menatap tangan nya tanpa berniat membalas uluran tangan nya, kemudian dengan senyum nya Chanyeol membungkuk hormat didepan Baekhyun tanpa membalas uluran tangan nya.

"hai, aku Park Chanyeol"

Setelah mengucapkan itu ketiganya terdiam kaku ditempat, secara perlahan tangan Baekhyun yang terulur ingin berjabat tadi turun disisi kanan tangan nya. Saat itu Baekhyun harusnya merasa sedih, terhina tapi justru dia tersenyum tak sanggup marah pada sosok dengan senyum tipis didepan nya.

"ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Chanyeol

"ah itu, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau mau ikut kelas basket? Tinggimu lumayan juga"

Baekhyun sama sekali tak berbohong kala itu menawari Chanyeol ikut dengan klub basket karna kenyataan kakak nya memang sedang mencari anggota baru, tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi membuat Baekhyun tertarik untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada Park Chanyeol.

"Um… apa kau ikut kelas itu?"

Baekhyun seketika merotasikan matanya dengan malas, apa ini sebuah penghinaan? Bahkan dengan melihat tubuhnya saja ketua klub basket akan langsung menolaknya.

"tinggiku tidak cukup" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit penekanan

"ah maaf, tapi aku sudah ikut kelas seni. Lebih tepatnya seni musik"

Bukankah ini kebetulan? Bahkan Baekhyun juga ikut kelas seni musik, dengan riang Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum pamit pergi pada Chanyeol, kebetulan kedua mereka adalah ketika Baekhyun pulang sekolah kesorean setelah mengerjakan tugas dia dihadang tiga anak laki-laki dari sekolah sebelah. Mereka menggoda Baekhyun.

"hai manis"

Baekhyun hanya terus berjalan dengan kepala menunduk bagaimanapun sudah tak ada lagi siswa sekolahnya yang dapat dimintai pertolongan, sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin lari saja saat ini tapi entah kenapa kakinya terasa kaku karna ketakutan.

"sini bermain denganku" kata salah seorang dari mereka seraya menarik Baekhyun

Namun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun terpekik ketika yang menarik tangan nya barusan terpental kebelakang karna tendangan seseorang, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya seketika bertabrakan dengan dada seseorang, aromanya wangi seketika membuat rona diwajah si mungil.

"C-chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menurunkan pandangan nya sebelum kembali menghantam salah seorang yang menyarangnya, ini mirip seperti misi penyelamatan wanitanya oleh seorang kekasih dari para penjahat, Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya melihat Chanyeol melumpuhkan mereka bahkan hanya dengan tendangan kakinya, sementara Baekhyun dibelakangnya merona memikirkan Chanyeol akan melindunginya menggenggam tangan nya kemudian menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang yang lebih tinggi.

Tapi semua harapan nya sia-sia karna yang dia dapati sekarang bukan nya genggaman tangan atau perlindungan dibelakang dirinya Baekhyun justru disuruh ketepi oleh Chanyeol dengan sebuah penghinaan. Apa-apaan ini!? Chanyeol mengetepikan nya menggunakan pantat? Hell, Baekhyun merasa kesal tapi bagaimanapun Chanyeol saat ini tengah menolongnya.

Mereka bertiga dan Chanyeol hanya sendirian dengan lirikan aneh Chanyeol mengode agar Baekhyun pergi duluan karna dia tau betul Baekhyun itu lemah tidak bisa berkelahi. Kode Chanyeol berhasil diterima oleh Baekhyun sementara anak-anak tadi masih sibuk mengambil ancang-ancang akan memukuli Chanyeol. Setelah dirasa Baekhyun cukup jauh Chanyeol segera melarikan diri menyusul simungil yang teregah-egah memegangi lututnya dibawah pohon besar persimpangan.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mendongak mendapati wajah tampan Chanyeol yang terluka dipelipisnya.

"keadaanmu saja seperti itu malah menanyakan keadaanku"

"aku hanya memastikan" cuek Chanyeol tak peduli dengan lukanya

"kau terluka" cicit Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar

"K-kau terluka"

"hei jangan berteriak juga"

"habisnya aku bicara pelan kau tidak dengar"

"jangan terlalu pelan juga"

Baekhyun merogoh tas nya menemukan sebuah _plester_ luka bermoif stroberi sesuai kesukaan nya membuat Chanyeol terkikik geli ketika melihatnya.

"I-ini pakailah"

"kenapa feminim sekali uh?"

"mau pakai atau tidak?" sergah Baekhyun menghilangkan kegugupan nya

"pakaikan"

Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Baekhyun membuat si mungil mau tak mau memakaikan _plester_ nya menutup luka dipelipis Chanyeol, melihat wajah Chanyeol sedekat ini menimbulkan debaran halus dijantungnya serta wajahnya terasa panas.

"Terimakasih" ucap Chanyeol terlihat tulus

"sama-sa ah tidak seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih karna kau sudah menolongku"

"kuanggap _plester_ ini sebagai bayaran"

"padahal tadi kau memantatiku" sungut Baekhyun pelan

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"ini ambil saja _plester_ nya masih ada"

Baekhyun memberikan satu _plester_ lagi yang diterima denga anggukan serta senyuman hangat dari sang pangeran yang mana membuat hati nya menghangat bahkan tadi juga kebetulan Chanyeol menabraknya pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah digerbang. Kebetulan!

Kembali pada hari dimana mereka berbaring berdua di ruang kesehatan. Walau bahkan berbicara dengan Chanyeol sekali bagaikan setahun tapi Baekhyun tetap merasakan jantungnya berpacu cepat setiap kali berada didekatnya atau bahkan sekedar memperhatikan dari kejauhan saja, dan sekarang pria yang memompa kerja jantungnya lebih cepat tersebut tengah berbaring disebelahnya dengan lengan menutupi matanya, benar-benar terlihat lelah.

"aku tidak tau kalau kau semakin tampan saat tertidur" bisik Baekhyun seorang diri

Kata-kata itu terdengar oleh pedengaran si tampan namun dia berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan lebih memilih memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun menyukainya. Tapi Chanyeol berpikir bahwa dia masih lurus untuk tidak menyukai lelaki, tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong juga kalau Baekhyun itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria.

.

Gerakan kecil disampingnya menyentak tidur Chanyeol, ketika matanya terbuka hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah pelukan hangar diperutnya dengan sebuah kepala kecil mengusak dadanya. Rambut Baekhyun begitu wangi menenangkan tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengusakkan wajahnya pada kepala tersebut.

"wangi" kekehnya seorang diri

Cukup lama Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun sampai dia memilih untuk menyelihuti simungil tanpa mengusik tidurnya kemudian meninggalkan nya diruang kesehatan sendirian. Chanyeol berjalan seraya mengancingkan jaketnya disepanjang koridor dengan senyuman tipisnya entah kenapa perasaan nya membaik saat ini.

"kak Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh mendapati seorang gadis berlari kearah nya, Chanyeol adalah seorang siswa kelas sebelas dengan prestasi menggunung disekolah ini jadi tidak akan mengherankan jika banyak yang menyukainya apa alasan Chanyeol menutup diri? Karna dia tak ingin setelah dia jatuh pada orang tersebut dia justru dicampakkan pada akhirnya. Itu akan terasa menyakitkan.

"iya?" tanya Chanyeol ramah

"kakak tadi di ruang kesehatan ya?"

"kenapa?"

"temanku tadi terluka dan katanya kakak ada disana saat dia memasuki ruang kesehatan"

"lalu?"

"kakak sakit apa?"

"ah itu, aku hanya kelelahan saja"

"syukurlah, kupikir kakak kenapa-napa"

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

Adik kelasnya hanya mengangguk paham menundukkan kepala, Chanyeol merasa canggung sendiri dengan situasi seperti ini dia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa yang tengah mengajaknya bicara. Sekolah ini sangat luas! Jadi hanya sebagian orang saja yang akan dikenal Chanyeol apalagi dia kurang peka terhadap lingkungan sekitar, hanya beberapa anak seangkatan dengan nya yang akan dikenal nya.

"maaf apa kau mengenalku?" akhirnya Chanyeol buka suara

"tentu saja, kakak pasti tidak mengenalku ya?"

"hehe tidak" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kemudian membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol, ini adalah bagian dari sekolah satiap harinya karna menjadi orang populer itu sulit sekali. Chanyeol berada dikelas unggul, selalu menyandang juara pertama, visual bak model, serta tidak sombong membuat banyak orang menyenanginya walau sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit risih diperlakukan seperti tadi, tapi apa boleh buat dia harus tetap menjalaninya.

 **.**

Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya Chanyeol sudah tak lagi disampingnya, terdapat sedikit kekecewaan dihati Baekhyun tapi dia juga menyadari apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol belum tentu sama dengan nya, dengan lesu Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya mengenakan jaket keluar ruang kesehatan yang nyatanya sekolah sudah bubar mungkin sejak tadi karna tak ada satupun siswa yang lewat selain beberapa guru yang masih ada diarea kantor.

Baekhyun mendapati ponselnya bergetar didalam saku dengan segera Baekhyun membuka pesan yang ternyata dari ayahnya.

 _From : ayah_

 _Baekhyun acaranya dipercepat, makan malamnya hari ini jadi pulanglah lebih cepat_

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah ketika membacanya, pikiran nya dipenuhi oleh paman-paman seangkatan ayahnya akan dijodohkan dengan dirinya yang imut ini. Langkahnya lesu berjalan sepanjang jalan menuju halte bus. Sampai bus yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"hai, butuh tempat duduk?"

Walau menutup matapun Baekhyun pasti tahu bahwa itu adalah Park Chanyeol, ayolah kebetulan yang keberapa kalinya ini? Pikir Baekhyun dengan pipi merona. Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk disana sementara dirinya berpegangan pada pegangan bus menghadap Baekhyun.

"wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol menyentak lamunan Baekhyun

"Um… tidak"

"kupikir kau sakit"

Setelahnya hanya terjadi keheningan diantara mereka membuat Baekhyun canggung dan gatal untuk bertanya pada sosok jangkung yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"iya?"

"kenapa pulang naik bus?"

"ah itu, motorku rusak sekarang sedang dibengkel"

"oh begitu, pantas tadi kau keluar sekolah berjalan kaki"

"maaf tadi pagi aku sungguh terburu-buru"

"tidak masalah, aku sudah biasa"

"hei jangan seperti itu, aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu"

Busnya berhenti seketika ucapan Chanyeol selesai, Baekhyun menoleh pada sitinggi dengan senyuman terukir diwajahnya menghasilkan kelegaan dihati Chanyeol mereka saling senyum sampai yang lebih mungil berdiri menuruni bus lebih dulu.

"sudah sampai, aku duluan ya Chanyeol"

"Hn"

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan dengungan dan senyuman hangatnya yang sukses menyempitkan rongga dada Baekhyun, rasanya seperti habis berlari satu kilometer mendapat senyuman dari sang pangeran.

 **.**

Pada akhirnya kenyataan memukul Baekhyun, sekarang rasanya dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar ketika berjalan mendekati meja makan ditengah restoran bersama ayah dan ibunya. Disana duduk seorang lelaki membelakanginya dengan seorang wanita cantik disebelahnya. Itu adalah calon suami pilihan ayahnya.

"hei tenanglah" ujar ibunya lembut

"A-aku hanya gugup"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum lelaki yang membelakanginya berbalik. Tubuhnya tinggi besar, pikiran Baekhyun langsung melayang pada sosok paman seumuran ayahnya yang akan menikahinya sungguh demi apapun Baekhyun tak ingin digagahi oleh orang tua bangka seangkatan ayahnya. Namun matanya sukses membola ketika melihat siapa yang membalik tubuhnya, Park Chanyeol!

Masih seperti biasa menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat, dia tampak begitu tampan dalam balutan pakaian formal seperti itu dan jantung Baekhyun kembali menggila setelah melihat senyuman Chanyeol berubah menjadi kekehan yang membuatnya berjuta kali lebih tampan ditambah lagi tatanan rambut yang menampilkan dahi seksinya membuat Baekhyun lupa caranya bernafas.

"selamat mala om, tante" Chanyeol membungkuk sopan didepan kedua orang tua Baekhyun

Tapi hanya itu saja, tanpa jabatan tangan yang dilakukan anak muda pada umumnya. Baekhyun heran sekali dengan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah menggunakan tangan nya untuk bersetuhan dengan oranglain. Baekhyun masih belum selesai dengan keterkejutan nya Chanyeol sudah membawanya duduk dengan menarik lengan baju nya!? Aneh.

"jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya ayahnya dengan seringaian

Ini semua sudah direncanakan! Sial, ayahnya tau kalau Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol sementara anak yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kaku didepan orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Lanjut apa hapus?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Terimakasih karna sudah menyempatkan diri membaca tulisan ini teman-teman jadi ini rencananya akan aku buat berchapter tergantung sama respon teman-teman ya**_

 _ **Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan teman-teman dan maaf untuk kesalahan yang masih ada didalam penulisan ini**_

 _ **Salam Chanbaek is real**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tanpa jabatan tangan yang dilakukan anak muda pada umumnya. Baekhyun heran sekali dengan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah menggunakan tangan nya untuk bersetuhan dengan oranglain. Baekhyun masih belum selesai dengan keterkejutan nya Chanyeol sudah membawanya duduk dengan menarik lengan baju nya!? Aneh.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya ayahnya dengan seringaian

Ini semua sudah direncanakan! Sial, ayahnya tau kalau Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol sementara anak yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kaku didepan orang tuanya.

"Kalau begitu tidak salah ya kalau kami menjodohkan kalian" kata papa Byun dengan tawanya

"Itu sih tergantung yang mau dijodohkan" mama Park menyahuti dengan senyuman nya

Sementara yang dilirik –Park Chanyeol— dia hanya tersenyum simpul menimbulkan lesung pipi disalah satu pipinya, sungguh Baekhyun _blank_ dengan semua kejadian ini, apa dia sedang bermimpi? Ah mungkin iya dia sedang bermimpi karna tadi kelelahan pulang sekolah kemudian tertidur dengan memikirkan segala hal tentang perjodohan dengan paman-paman seumuran ayahnya.

Kedua pipinya memanas ketika pikiran nya malah melayang pada yang bukan-bukan, jika benar dia akan dinikahi oleh Park Chanyeol maka Chanyeol sudah pasti akan menjadi miliknya, seluruh tubuh atletis Chanyeol serta bibir _kissable_ Chanyeol yang selalu digilai oleh wanita akan menjadi miliknya, kemudian dimalam pertama Chanyeol akan menyent—cukup sudah Byun, semua ini hanya membuatmu semakin malu dengan dirimu sendiri.

"A-aku permisi sebentar"

Baekhyun secepat kilat keluar ruangan menuju taman, dia mengipas-ngipasi kedua pipi nya yang terasa panas dan memerah, pemikiran tadi sungguh tidak masuk akal bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran binal seperti itu didepan orang tua dan calon mertuanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun rasanya akan sakit jantung ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun bersikap seolah dia baik-baik saja.

"T-tentu"

"Aku pikir kenapa kau buru-buru keluar, wajahmu merah lagi"

"Benarkah?"

"Bahkan lebih parah dari pada yang aku lihat di bus tadi"

"Mungkin karna dari dalam kesini cukup jauh"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya kebingungan dengan penuturan Baekhyun karna barusan dia juga dari dalam kesini dan sama sekali tidak kepanasan atau memerah seperti Baekhyun.

"Kau berlari?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"Aku juga tidak tau Park Chanyeol!"

"Hei kenapa berteriak?"

Jemari Chanyeol berpura-pura mengorek telinganya sehabis Baekhyun berteriak, sebenarnya si mungil berteriak karna dia begitu gugup Chanyeol terus saja menanyai keadaan nya terutama sebenarnya yang menyebabkan wajahnya memerah adalah Chanyeol sendiri dengan segala pemikiran binal Baekhyun yang berunsur dewasa terhadap Chanyeol.

"Kebiasaan sekali berteriak padaku"

"Padamu?"

"Itu waktu kau mengatakan aku terluka dibawah pohon tahun lalu juga berteriak"

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"Santai saja Baekhyun"

"Kenapa ikut kesini?"

Baekhyun mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol disebelahnya, Chanyeol memandanginya dengan seksama sebelum senyuman indah kembali muncul dibibir yang lebih tinggi.

"Karna aku melihat wajahmu memerah lagi, aku pikir kau kenapa-napa"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Lagian didalam itu membosankan, mendengarkan orang tua membicarakan perjodohan seperti biasanya"

"Seperti biasanya?"

"Ah maaf aku belum member tahumu, ini sudah ke tiga kali nya aku dijodohkan oleh ibuku dalam usia yang belum menginjak dua puluh tahun"

"T-tiga kali!?"

"Begitulah, tapi kau yang pertama"

"Pertama apa?"

"Kau yang pertama seorang pria"

Jantung Baekhyun entah kenapa berdenyut sakit ketika tahu fakta yang sesungguhnya, Park Chanyeol seorang pria yang bisa dikatakan sempurna dari segala aspek kenapa bisa gagal dijodohkan dengan tiga wanita sekaligus. Apa yang membuat mereka menolak Chanyeol? Jika dilihat dari fisiknya, tidak satupun wanita akan bisa menolak pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Ditengah lamunannya Baekhyun dikagetkan dengan penuturan Chanyeol yang selanjutnya

"Dan aku harap juga yang terakhir"

"Uh?"

"Kau tidak dengar?"

"Maaf aku melamun"

"Kau tahu Baekhyun, pertama kali aku dijodohkan oleh ibuku saat aku berada ditingkat tiga JHS dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Chaeyeon, namanya bahkan mirip denganku saat itu dia masih berada ditingkat pertama JHS tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana anak seumuran dia berani meminta sebuah ciuman padaku, kemudian saat aku berada ditingkat dua SHS ibuku kembali mencarikan seorang wanita untukku kali ini lebih tua setahun dariku namanya Joohyun tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak bertahan dengannya—"

"B-bisakah kau hentikan?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih dan serak ketika memotong perkataan Chanyeol

Semua cerita Chanyeol seolah menggores hatinya dengan sesuatu tak kasat mata, dia tak suka Chanyeol menyebut nama orang lain terutama wanita didepan nya, Chanyeol menoleh mendapati wajah Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca tertunduk mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya menemukan wajah kebingungan Chanyeol, semakin dia dekat dengan Chanyeol, semakin Chanyeol berbicara padanya, semakin Chanyeol ada didekatnya keinginan untuk memiliki Chanyeol menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari pada biasanya. Entah dirinya kerasukan apa Baekhyun dengan berani mengalungkan tangan nya dileher Chanyeol kemudian menyembunyikan tangis nya diceruk leher lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Baek?"

"Kumohon, biarkan aku menjadi yang terakhir" Pintanya lemah

Chanyeol seketika merasa hatinya hangat mendengar penuturan si mungil yang tengah mendekapnya, ada suatu perasaan lain ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan karna secara tak langsung Baekhyun menangis ingin dia tetap bertahan walau Baekhyun belum tahu kebenaran nya tapi dia akan tetap disini. Bersama Byun Baekhyun.

Pelukan si mungil melonggar ketika kedua tangan Chanyeol masih setia tergantung disamping tubuhnya, Baekhyun masih mengalungkan tangan nya dileher Chanyeol kemudian menatap lelaki didepan nya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu Chan?"

"Tentu, asal kau berhenti menangis"

"Cium aku"

Chanyeol sedikit terkaget mendengar permintaan sisurai madu tapi kemudian dengan senyuman hangat diwajahnya Chanyeol mendekatkan hidung bangir miliknya mengendus pipi yang lebih mungil merambati pipi mulai dari pangkal telinga kemudian berbisik didepan bibir membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan hidung Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu" ucap Chanyeol didepan bibir Baekhyun

"Apa!? Lalu kenapa kau mengendu—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika dengan lembut bibir didepan nya mencium bibirnya, rasa manisnya menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri pada diri Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali berciuman sepanjang hidupnya. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan bibir Chanyeol mulai menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian, Baekhyun merinding merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol begitu memajukan tubuhnya semakin mendesak Baekhyun kesudut kursi taman tersebut.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang memang sudah mengalung dileher yang lebih tinggi digunakan untuk mengacak surai lelaki didepan nya, ini adalah ciuman yang luar biasa sementara kedua tangan Chanyeol bertengger dimasing-masing samping tubuh Baekhyun bertumpu pada kursi mengurung yang lebih kecil terus terpojok.

"Ekhem"

Dehaman keras seseorang dibelakang mereka sontak membuat keduanya memisahkan bibir yang sedari tadi berperang, namun Chanyeol tak kunjung menjauhkan diri sementara kedua tangan Baekhyun masih mengalung indah dilehernya.

"Maafkan saya Om" ujar Chanyeol tanpa berani menatap papa Byun

Sementara Baekhyun hanya menunduk merasa malu dengan kondisi mereka tapi entah kenapa dia enggan melepaskan rangkulan nya ditubuh Chanyeol yang mana membuat mereka terus menempel seperti sepasang kekasih yang ditangkap basah berbuat mesum oleh satpam.

"Apa segitu menggiurkan putraku sampai kau menciumnya di tempat umum seperti ini Chanyeol?"

"Ayah sebena—"

"Maafkan saya Om, ini memang kesalahan saya telah sembarangan mencium Baekhyun"

"Chanyeol-ah kenapa kau masih belum menjauh dari Baekhyun!?" Mama Park sedikit menaikkan suaranya melihat dua insane tersebut masih belum memisahkan diri

"Ma—"

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun seperti anak lima tahun yang tidak mau ditinggal sekolah oleh orang tuanya, tangan nya terus menggapai Chanyeol memeluk si tinggi dengan begitu erat sampai Chanyeol menyerah hanya menundukkan pandangan nya tak berani menatap wajah kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan ibunya. Chanyeol mencium belakang kepala Baekhyun menenangkan anak yang baru saja histeris.

"Sepertinya kalian harus segera dinikahkan jika seperti ini"

"Maaf tuan Byun tapi sejauh ini Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyentuh wanita yang akan kujodohkan dengan nya, aku juga tidak—"

"Tapi anakku seorang lelaki Nyonya Park, kurasa itulah sebabnya Chanyeol mencium putraku"

"A-ayah, kumohon jangan marahi Chanyeol" cicit Baekhyun

Tubuh mnungilnya bergetar terus memeluk Chanyeol sementara yang lebih tinggi kembali mengecup belakang kepalanya agar Baekhyun tidak menangis, kejadian itu membuat ketiga orang tua yang menyaksikan hal tersebut menganga tak percaya menyaksikan anak mereka yang begitu mesra.

"Kita bicarakan ini di rumah"

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun tertidur di bahu Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi belakang sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam memainkan ponselnya dengan acuh tak acuh, kedua ibu mereka berada ditengah dan ayah Baekhyun menyetir didepan. Sesekali mata yang lebih tua mengecek spion memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol sesekali mencium kepala putranya dengan sayang.

Karna malam telah larut akhirnya Chanyeol bersama ibunya diminta untuk menginap di kediaman keluarga Byun. Baekhyun yang telah tertidur pulas dibangunkan dengan pelan oleh ibu Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunie~, bangun sayang kita sudah sampai"

Yang dibangunkan hanya melenguh kecil dengan kepala kembali menyandar pada bahu teman nya, Chanyeol benar-benar tak tega membangunkan nya sementara kedua orang tua Baekhyun hanya memandanginya yang membuat Chanyeol merasa asing serta tak enak hati.

"Apa kamar Baekhyun jauh dari sini Om?"

"Tidak, kamarnya adalah kamar kedua dari pintu utama"

"Apa tidak apa-apa,?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol pada anaknya

"Kurasa tidak akan terlalu lama membawanya kesana"

Kedua orang tua Baekhyun menyerngit heran tapi membiarkan Chanyeol menggendong anak mereka turun dari mobil dengan cepat membawa akan mereka memasuki kamar, sementara Baekhyun menggeliat kecil kembali mengalungkan tangan nya dileher yang lebih tinggi, Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun dengan cepat tapi lembut kemudian menghapus keringatnya yang bercucuran. Itu bukanlah keringat kelelahan tapi keringat dingin yang menandakan dirinya tengah ketakutan.

Tubuh besar Chanyeol terduduk disamping tempat tidur bersandar pada nakas menenggalamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan lutut, tubuhnya bergetar dengan nafas yang mulai tak beraturan mencoba menenangkan diri nya sendiri.

"Chanyeol-ah?" Itu suara ibunya

"Ya bu?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm"

Chanyeol hanya bergumam pelan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sampai tak lama kemudian dia merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti hatinya saat sebuah lengan kurus melingkari kepalanya dengan lembut mengusap punggungnya.

"Chanyeol baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun rupanya terbangun karna deruan nafas berat Chanyeol begitu keras, tangan nya memeluk lelaki tinggi tersebut dengan sayang terus menenangkan Chanyeol sampai dirasa deruan nafas didalam pelukan nya mulai normal Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukan nya kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol baik-baik saja?" Ulangnya pelan

"Hmm" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kembali melesakkan kepalanya dalam rangkulan Baekhyun yang terasa hangat dan menenangkan, si mungil menghembuskan nafas lega kembali memeluk Chanyeol dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Sebentar ya Chanyeol"

Baekhyun melepaskan sebelah tangan nya menjangkau selimut diatas ranjang untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dilantai yang dialasi karpet berbulu dengan masih berpelukan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa sesenang ini ada tamu di rumahnya karna biasanya dia akan sangat tidak nyaman dengan kedatangan tamu.

"Tidurlah" Ucapnya pelan mengecup kepala Chanyeol dengan gemas, tidak sia-sia dia meminta dicium oleh Chanyeol tadi karna si jangkung malah berakhir dengan bermalam dirumahnya walau nyatanya mereka tidak melakukan hal yang lebih daripada pelukan disepanjang malam. Tapi Baekhyun suka ini, dia menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol nyaman dalam pelukan nya.

Dia menyukai apapun yang ada pada Chanyeol entah itu nantinya akan menimbulkan penyesalan dalam dirinya atau tidak karna nyatanya disinilah kisah itu dimulai.

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu nyatanya tak membuat Baekhyun melupakan ciuman nya dengan Chanyeol memikirkan hal itu hanya membuat wajahnya memanas dengan rona merah yang tercetak jelas seperi pagi ini ketika Chanyeol seperti seminggu terakhir datang menjemputnya berangkat kesekolah.

"Ini," Chanyeol memberikan pelindung kepala pada si mungil yang dihadiahi senyuman menggemaskan dipagi hari

"Terimakasih Chanyeol"

"Naiklah"

Baekhyun teramat senang tak mampu menetralkan detak jantungnya ketika tangan nya melingkar diperut si jangkung, laju motor Chanyeol melaju memecah pagi menuju sekolah mereka. Disepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan bukan nya tak suka atau bagaimaa hanya saja mereka terlalu kaku dalam berhubungan terutama Chanyeol, ini merupakan hal baru baginya walau tak dapat dipungkiri Baekhyun berhasil menarik perhatian nya.

Sesampainya di sekolah Baekhyun turun memberikan pelindung kepalanya pada Chanyeol, mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki area sekolah tak sedikit yang tau hubungan mereka karna Baekhyun yang selalu menempel pada Chanyeol seperti lem, merangkul leher si jangkung tak kenal tempat.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya Baek?"

"Boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak memasukkan tangan nya kedalam saku celana dengan cepat yang taunya menghancurkan harapan si mungil, Chanyeol sadar betul dengan perubahan tersebut hanya saja dia tak bisa melakukan nya jika saja yang Baekhyun minta bukan itu melainkan hal lain mungkin Chanyeol akan mengusahakan nya.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah memelukku duluan"

"Maafkan aku Baek," ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah bersalahnya

"Hm, tak apa"

Kaki kecilnya langsung berjalan mendahului Chanyeol membuat si tinggi menghela nafas kecewa mengeluarkan tangan nya dari saku celana.

"Harusnya kau tak bersamaku jika kau tak ingin kecewa seperti ini"

Chanyeol bicara pada dirinya sendiri namun nyatanya ditangkap oleh telinga Baekhyun yang entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya bergetar, Baekhyun dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya menubruk tubuh Chanyeol hingga terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Maafkan aku," Ucapnya pelan dihadiahi kecupan-kecupan hangat Chanyeol pada pucuk kepalanya menenangkan perasaan yang sempat kacau beberapa saat lalu

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf Baek, aku telah mengecewakanmu"

"Tidak Chanyeol, semua butuh proses. Aku mengerti"

"Maaf," Hanya itu kata yang terucap dari bibir Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mau membolos untuk hari ini?" Tawar si mungil mendongak menatap Chanyeol

"Apa ada tawaran menariknya?"

"Tentu, apa yang kau mau?"

"Menciummu hingga pingsan?"

"Yakk! Aku serius Park Chanyeol," Teriak Baekhyun melayangkan pukulan kecil diperut yang lebih tinggi

"Aku juga serius Baby"

"Baiklah tapi dengan syarat kau harus mengatakan semua dengan jujur padaku"

" _Deal_ "

 **.**

Rupanya taman bermain bukanlah pilihan yang buruk untuk menjalani hari bolos mereka berdua, sebut saja ini kencan yang tidak terencana karna sebenarnya kalaupun negri ini sedang perang tapi sekolah masih berjalan maka Park Chanyeol tidak akan membolos. Namun dalam kasus ini berbeda karna yang memintanya adalah Baekhyun.

"Aku mau permen kapas"

"Nanti gigimu sakit Baek"

"Ayolah Chanyeol, aku ini anak SMA sama sepertimu"

"Tapi kau masih terlihat seper—" Ucapan nya terhenti ketika si mungil menjepit bibirnya dengan tangan diiringi wajah super masam dari Baekhyun yang nyatanya membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main, tawanya pecah seketika melihat wajah cemberut Baekhyun. "Baiklah, permen kapas lalu gosok gigi"

"Chanyeol! Aku bukan anak sekolah dasar!" Teriak Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya

"Baiklah-baiklah, dimana kita akan membelinya?"

"Tidak jadi," Cemberutnya memajukan bibir yang mana itu membuat kesabaran Chanyeol habis dengan secepat kilat mengecup bibir Baekhyun ditengah taman bermain.

"Menyebalkan!" Bocah itu menggeram marah meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian sementara kakinya sengaja dihentak-hentakkan.

 **.**

Jika saja Chanyeol tidak mengejarnya kemudian menyodorkan permen kapas didepan wajahnya Baekhyun tak akan mungkin tersenyum secerah ini sambil melahap permen kapasnya diatas jembatan penyebrangan saat ini, mungkin terdengar aneh ketika ada orang berkencan dijembatan penyebrangan yang berada diatas jalan tapi tempat ini memang ramai dikunjungi para anak muda salah satunya pasangan Chanbaek.

"Jadi jawablah aku dengan jujur Chanyeol"

"Hmm"

"Sudah cukup lama aku memperhatikan ini sebenarnya, pertama saat berkenalan kau tidak membalas jabat tanganku harusnya saat itu aku pergi saja dengan kesombonganmu tapi kau malah membungkuk sopan dengan senyuman yang membuat jantungku bergemuruh—"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pengakuan si mungil yang berbicara sambil memakan permen kapas ditangan nya kejujuran Baekhyun patut diapresiasi namun Chanyeol lebih memilih mendengar kelanjutan cerita si manis dengan gumaman seperti _"Hng"_ yang kemudian Baekhyun melanjutkan bicaranya.

"— kemudian ketika kau menolongku dengan menendang komplotan tersebut saat pulang sekolah, sekali lagi aku merasa terhina karna kau memantatiku untuk menepi tapi nyatanya aku tak bisa marah karna bagaimanapun kau telah menolongku. Kemudian ketika kau habis menggendongku saat tertidur setelah perjodohan kita…"

Kata kata Baekhyun mendadak berhenti dengan tatapan kosong menatap kendaraan berlalu-lalang didepan sana, mulutnya yang sedari tadi mengunyah sambil mengoceh tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Chanyeol kebingungan menatapnya.

"Lalu?" Akhirnya yang lebih tinggi membuka suara

"Lalu tadi pagi, ketika aku memintamu untuk menggenggam tanganku kau menolaknya dengan meminta maaf mengatakan bahwa aku hanya akan menyesal jika terus bersamamu, aku tidak bodoh untuk tau sesuatu terjadi disini"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggegam tangan Chanyeol membuat sentakan besar ditubuhnya sampai selesai dengan keterkejutan nya nafas Chanyeol sontak tak teratur menimbulkan kepanikan Baekhyun dengan cepat melepas genggaman tangan nya, Chanyeol masih berusaha menenangkan diri berpegangan erat pada besi pembatas menghirup nafas sebisa nya.

"Sudah kuduga…"

Baekhyun bicara sambil merangkul leher Chanyeol sedikit berjinjit karna perbedaan tinggi mereka mengusap pelan kepala Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan nya permen kapas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya terbuang begitu saja kelantai, Chanyeol jelas merasakan bahunya basah karna tangis seseorang yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun, perlahan nafasnya mulai normal kembali dan si mungil kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karna ini. Hapephobia?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan yang lebih mungil sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar kaki Baekhyun kembali menyentuh permukaan.

"Kita bisa Chanyeol, ayo lakukan bersama-sama karna jika kau ingin tau aku bahkan tak ingin lepas darimu setelah semua ini karna sudah sejak lama aku memperhatikanmu, aku menyukaimu"

Untuk kesekian kalinya si mungil mengaku, salahkah jika sekarang Chanyeol berharap banyak? Salahkah jika dia berharap lebih terhadap Baekhyun?

Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukan nya dengan perlahan menyelami manik bulat Chanyeol memberikan _eye smile_ menggemaskan yang kembali membangkitkan tenaga Chanyeol yang sempat hilang beberapa saat lalu, Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut didepan wajahnya dibalas anggukan oleh yang lebih pendek kembali mengalungkan tangan nya dileher Chanyeol menjemput bibir penuh kekasihnya sementara Chanyeol mendesak tubuhnya ke pembatas jembatan dengan pelan, ciuman mereka bukanlah ciuman menuntut penuh nafsu hanya sekedar ciuman lembut dengan beberapa lumatan serta gigitan ditarikan terakhir sebelum bibir keduanya benar-benar terlepas

"Chanyeolie~" Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan manja menggesekkan sesuatu dibawah sana dengan nakalnya

"Eugh, ya sayang?"

" _Marry me please,"_ Ucapnya penuh peermohonan menimbulkan harapan yang lebih besar dihati Chanyeol tanpa bisa dielakkan.

 **.**

Satu…

Mereka melalui begitu banyak hal dengan tawa dan kesedihan bersama, walau dalam satu tahun terakhir begitu banyak pertengkaran yang terjadi tapi semua bisa diatasi dengan menekan keegoisan masing-masing karna hanya dengan begitu mereka bisa bertahan dan dari semua itu Chanyeol adalah pihak yang paling sering mengalah hanya untuk meminta maaf atas keterdiaman Baekhyun.

Dua…

Walau mereka bukan pasangan romantis yang sering mengumbar kata cinta tapi mereka melakukan dengan tindakan, satu tahun cukup membuat Chanyeol paham seperti apa Baekhyun-nya anak manja yang cemburuan ini sangat menggemaskan tapi juga membingungkan karna ketika dia berada dalam _mood_ yang buruk maka Chanyeol akan menjadi sasaran nya.

Tiga…

Hingga hari ini datang, hari dimana Chanyeol akan mewujudkan permintaan Baekhyun dijembatan penyebrangan hari itu mengabulkan kata _'Marry me please'_ yang Baekhyun ucapkan disela ciuman mereka. Chanyeol tak pernah menyesali perjodohan nya dengan Baekhyun karna sungguh dia jatuh terlalu dalam pada sosok Baekhyun.

Setelah janji sakral mereka ucapkan di depan pendeta yang dihadiahi tepukan tangan dibelakang mereka Chanyeol tersenyum hangat seperti biasa sementara si mungil mulai meneteskan air mata tak percaya bahwa hari ini benar-benar terjadi pada akhirnya.

" _Kiss me,?"_ Tanya sitampan tersenyum nakal

Sementara yang ditanya hanya melakukan tindakan dengan mendekatkan diri pada _Dominan_ nya memulai ciuman mereka didepan hadirin yang menyaksikan pernikahan mereka, tidakkah ini berakhir terlalu bahagia? Harusnya mereka memiliki sedikit perkara dalam kisah yang tak seharusnya mulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca**_

 _ **Ini bukan alur yang kecepetan atau apa ya, tapi cerita ini memang sebenarnya focus pada kehidupan Chanbaek setelah menikah.**_

 _ **Berkenan untuk lanjut teman-teman?**_


End file.
